Supernatural Love
by BattlePlan
Summary: John Winchester dies when Sam's 13 leaving Dean to look after him. What happens when Dean loves Sam as more than a brother and worse tries to rigidly control him? Teen!chester,Wincest; M
1. My Sleeping Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of it's Characters. I write purely for fun, not profit ^_^

Contains Wincest, so don't like don't read. Cheers!

* * *

Sam began to pick up his books and shove them in his bag, feeling tired. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. Bad dreams seemed to be a reoccurring thing with Sam. Ever since his Dad had left. Left being a bit of a cop out, he had died. But Sam couldn't even bring himself to think the words "_my Dad is dead", _let alone say them to anyone. Especially his big brother Dean.

"Don't forget class, your paper on the Industrial Revolution is due in on Friday." said Mr Applebee, cleaning his glasses methodically.

Sam looked up as he pulled his bag over his shoulders to see a guy that must have been a few years older than Sam staring at him from the other side of the class. The guy smiled tentatively at Sam and he responded by smiling warmly at him. Sam didn't have many friends in this school, Dean had never let him out his sight. So damn over protective.

As Sam shuffled himself out of the class he felt a hand on his shoulder gently pulling him round.

"Hey, wait a second," said the Boy who had smiled at him, holding out his hand. "I'm Jason, I'm new here,". Sam hesitated a second before taking his hand; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be making friends with someone. The last time he had, little Timothy had moved away without even so much as a goodbye leaving Sammy friendless again. Not something he was eager to re-experience. _What the heck, Dean can go shove his old "I told you so" up his ass, _thought Sam.

"Hey, I'm Sam," Sam said, shaking the boys hand firmly. "Hey not being rude or anything but you seem a little old to be in this class?,".

Jason laughed, flashing his friendly blue eyes that Sam couldn't help but admire.

"Yeah, I'm 17. About two years too old for this class but hey, I missed a lot of schooling so," he casually, guiding Sam out of the classroom and down the hallway.

Sam didn't ask why, knowing all too well what it was like to want to keep secrets.

"Oh, I see. Well, listen I have to go and meet my brother, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?," Sam asked hoping that Jason would say yes. It'd be nice to see a friendly face in this school for once.

"Sure thing Sammy. Catch ya later!," Jason replied grinning at him before turning to half run out of the school.

Sam sighed and called after him "It's Sam, not Sammy,". No one called him Sammy. _'Cept Dean. Only Dean can call me that though, _Sam thought. Dean would probably flip if he heard someone else call Sam that. He was weird that way. That's big brothers for you, Sam guessed.

Sam reached the school car park, to see Dean leaning against the Impala. The closer he got, the more and more pissed off Dean looked.

"Hey Dean, what's up?," Sam asked, trying to sound as positive as possible. Being moody only made his brother more annoyed when he was in one of his moods.

"What's up?," Dean replied almost incredulously. "What's up is that I've texted you three times already Sammy asking if you were alright and you haven't even responded, all day!,".

"Well, that's because I have class, Dean," Sam said, trying to explain the obvious to his brother's reaction at Sam ignoring their daily texting ritual. "I can't just start playing with my phone in class,".

"Yeah and I've been at work all day doesn't mean I didn't find the time to worry my ass off about you," Sam snapped back. He sighed and rub the bridge of his nose. "Just get in the car Sammy, lets go home.,".

Dean opened the passenger door for Sam, and Sam scrambled in happy that he'd avoided a fight while he was feeling so tired.

Silence ensued on the drive home. Dean stilled looked pissed when they got back to their small, two bedroom bungalow so Sam kept his mouth shut and started working on his assignment. Sitting on the couch in the small living room, taking the books out of his bag, he could just about see Dean cooking dinner in the kitchen.

He had taken off his work overalls and had a white wifebeater on covered in oil from his work at the garage. Sam began to notice how Dean's firm muscles move and bulged as he chopped vegetables. And how wide his shoulders were. And just how sexy he looked from behind.

_Damnit Sam, stop! That's your brother, _Sam thought disgusted with himself. It wasn't the first time he'd had thoughts like that about Dean. He couldn't count the amount of times he beaten one out over his brother. He always felt ashamed at himself afterwards

"You know, it's the anniversary of Dad's death tomorrow Sammy," Dean called out quietly, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. "Do you wanna skip school and stay home? I'll stay off work and stay home too, if you want,".

"No Dean, I'm going into school tomorrow. I don't wanna do anything for it okay? I just want it.. Want it to be a normal day," Sam said, trying hard not to think about the day his father had died.

Sam was 13 and he'd been waiting for days for his Dad to come home from a hunt. Sam had rushed up to his Dad, hugging his legs and breathing him in.

He had spent the night talking to Dean and Sam about his hunt, laughing and smiling. Everything seemed perfect and right in the world to Sam that night. The next day, he had woken up to Dean telling him that they had to go, that Dad had died.

Sam had never really figured out how it happened. Whenever he asked Dean always told him that he'd died in his sleep, Dean had found him and buried him before cops could find out and try to put Sam in care and split the two brothers up.

"Okay but I really think..." Dean trailed off, walked over and pulled Sam into a hug as saw his little brother looked rather distressed and close to crying. "Hey, Sammy. Don't cry, it's okay. I'll say no more about it, 'kay?"

Sam nodded into Dean's shoulder. Dean was still about a foot taller than Sam but Dean always swore he'd sprout up. He felt safe in Dean's arms, protected.

"Hey Sammy. You know you're mine right?," Dean asked quietly. "You're mine and always will be.,".

Sam found this quite reassuring so he nodded once more into his big brother's shoulder.

* * *

Dean looked on as Sammy, his little Sammy slept in his bed, covers tucked up under his armpits. His breathing was heavy and his hair was everywhere. His small chest rising and falling evenly and calmly.

_Gorgeous, so gorgeous, _Dean thought, _I love you so much Sammy, I'll never let anybody touch you. Only I can touch you. _

"Mine..." Dean said firmly with a feral look on his face, lust in his eyes.


	2. Never Cheat On Your Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of it's Characters. I write purely for fun, not profit ^_^

Contains Wincest, so don't like don't read. Cheers! P.S. I know, it's taking so long to get to the good parts (wink wink) but I promise next chapter will have alllll the good juicy details! ;-)

Reviews = Love.

* * *

Dean pulled himself up from under the car, dusting himself off. Working in a garage wasn't the cleanest job, but it certainly paid the bills and it was something he enjoyed.

AC/DC's Back In Black was playing on the radio and Dean couldn't help but nod his head and hum along to it as he pillaged his tool box looking for the right one.

Looking at the rusty old Chevy that some old guy had brought in for repair, he thought of his Impala. Beautiful, perfect and his. Just like Sam.

Sam had always been attractive. Ever since Dean could remember, Sam had always looked beautiful to him. And once puberty had kicked up in him it had been very hard for Dean not to pin his little brother down and fuck his ass within an inch of life.

He remember telling his Dad when he was almost 18 how he felt. His Dad had let him drink a beer and another and then another. Dean was piss drunk, and he really felt he needed to share it with somebody. They rarely stayed in a place long enough for him to get close enough to somebody other than Sammy or his Dad to tell anyone these things.

He remembered the shocked and horrified look upon John Winchester's face as he told him that he was in love with Sam. Beyond that of a brother, or even just a friend. He wanted him. He remembered telling his Dad how one day, he wanted to be with Sammy.

"_Y'know, when Sammyboy's all grown up," Dean slurred, drunk. "I'mean, he must want me too right? S'only natural. How could he not? M'all he has, 'part from you". _

"_Dean you need help son. This kind of thing, it's not normal," said John, seemingly gathering himself out of his shocked stupor. "I can't believe I've left you alone with him all this time, damnit!"._

What happened after that wasn't too good for John. Was a good move on Dean's part though. Because now he had Sam all to himself. _No one else's, mine! _Dean thought zealously.

"Hey Dean, looky here what I got!," said Larry, Dean's co-worker. He was holding up his phone showing a picture of his girlfriend naked with Larry fingering her with four fingers. He smiled proudly at Dean.

Dean smiled and gave a little laugh. "Nice bro, you and her still going strong in the bedroom then?,". He knew that Larry and his girlfriend had been stretching the limits of their sex life for a while now.

"Yep, she's even agreed to let me tie her up and spank her," Larry said grinning ear to ear like the cat that got the cream.

"Really? Fuck, I bet that's hot," said Dean casually, still working on the old truck. In truth, he did find that hot, very very hot. He briefly began to imagine what his Sammy would look like tied up and red raw.

"Yeah, dude! I can't wait. I have this whole night planned out tonight mm, it's gonna be good," said Larry leaning back against the truck next to Dean. "So how about you Dean, any pussy in your immediate future?,".

"Eh, you know me," said Dean flashing a grin Larry's way.

"Yeah, I do!," said Larry, punching Dean playfully on the arm and laughing. "You got some nice little piece of ass lined up haven't you?,".

"I sure as hell have a nice piece of ass lined up," Dean replied cockily, imaging Sam's cute little butt impaled on Dean's rod. He shook his head to clear it of all the sexually charged images, otherwise his downstairs brain might get a little too impatient and need servicing immediately.

Larry kept on talking, about his girlfriend, parents to be honest Dean stopped listening and "Hmm"'d and "Ahh"'d at the right points and carried on working. His phone went off up on the desk on the other side of the room and Dean instantly got up to check it. It could only be Sam, really so he had to make sure was okay. He had texted him asking if he was okay about 20 minutes earlier, making sure to account for Sam's class schedules.

_Im good Dean, but Im gonna go out for a few hours with a friend after school is that ok? Thnx, Sam _

No! No, it was not okay! Not in Dean's book. _How dare he! _Thought Dean angrily. _It had better not be with some bitch or bastard for sex or so help me god I'll kill the slut. _It wouldn't be the first time Dean had killed to keep Sam his own.

"Listen, Larry I gotta go. Something has came up, my little bro needs me, can you cover for me?," Dean asked Larry, not even bothering to listen to his reply as he grabbed the keys to his Impala.

As he walked out of the garage to his car Larry called out "Sure dude, is everything okay though?,".

"Everything's gonna be, as long as I drag my bro's ass home right now," Dean answered, smiling to make his reply seem less threatening.

_If anyone touches my Sammy, I'll kill 'em. And goddamnit, if Sammy does anything with anyone I'll make him very fucking sorry, he's mine no one elses! _Thought Dean as he drove towards Sam's school desperate to catch him before he left.

* * *

"So, you're tellin' me you live with your brother alone.. Without parents around to tell you what to do?," asked Jason amazed at Sam's admission of his parentless life.

"Oh no, my brother is plenty bossy," Sam replied smiling gently. "He more than makes up for my parents not being here. I just do as he says because otherwise he goes nuts and I get punished,". He had really come to like Jason. He was around the same height as Dean, which was about a foot above Sam. He had beautiful blue eyes and a friendly, optimistic nature which made the older boy seem a lot more fun to be around then Dean. Dean had gotten more and more moody lately and Sam really craved some fun, upbeat company.

"Oh damn that sucks," Jason said frowning before a smile lit his face and he started cracking up laughing.

"What's so damn funny?," asked Sam, confused. _Is Jason sadistic or something?_ Thought Sam. _Maybe he just doesn't realise what I mean by "punished"._

"Whipped by your own brother!," answered Jason, laughter turning into giggles.

Sam pushed him against the shoulder, knocking him back onto the grass they were sitting on outside of the school. "Shut up!," he said but couldn't help but giggle along with Jason.

"Anyway, tell me more about where you live. Because I don't wanna go too far Jason," said Sam. He already concerned about Dean's lack of reply to him asking to go. He had already made plans to go back to Jason's house to play some video games so he hoped Dean wasn't too mad about it.

"I told you Sammy, it's 20 minutes away from here near that big shopping mall, " replied Jason, sitting upright, brushing grass off his jacker.

Sam sighed and said "Yeah and I told you Jason, it's **Sam**, not Sammy,".

"Whatever!," said Jason, giggling some more as Sam playfully throttled him. "Oh hey dude, is that your brother? Damn he looks pretty angry,".

Sam whipped his head around and saw Dean striding towards both him and Jason with a look of pure fury on his face. Sam realised he still had his hands around Jason's throat and he knew Dean didn't like it when he touched other people, so he instantly let go of Jason.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my Sammy?," shouted Dean as soon as he was halfway near Sam. "Get off of him you little rat!,".

"Dean wait it's not wha-," Sam began but was cut off once Dean reached him. Dean grabbed him by his neck and pulled him up away from Jason.

"I don't care, you're coming home, right now!," Dean half shouted in Sam's now tear stricken face.

"Hey wait a second dude you can't jus-," Jason started, getting up and staring at Sam caught in his brother's grip.

"Shut up! He's my brother not yours, and you'll stay away from him if you know what's good for you, prick," Dean interrupted, with a look on his face that made Jason believe every word out of Dean's mouth.

Sam was shoved roughly into the Impala by Dean and tried counting backwards from 1000 as the car ride proved to be even more silent and intense than that of yesterday's mini meltdown.

* * *

He could literally feel the waves of rage and fury rippling off Dean. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd done but Dean had done this a few times before and Sam thought he knew roughly what made Dean get this angry.

Any time he talked to another guy or touched one Dean would lose all control and normally fight like a wounded animal. So he carried on counting backwards from 1000 until they finally reached the bungalow.

Sam hurried into the house with Dean walking more slowly behind him. Sam rushed to his bedroom, too scared to look back at Dean.

The last time Dean had been this angry with him, Sammy had gotten locked in a closet for two days without food. Dean didn't mess about. Afterwards he told Sam it was for his own good. Sam doubted it but he rarely if ever argued back with Dean.

"Do you know what you just done to me back there?," Dean asked quietly through Sam's closed bedroom door.

Sam was afraid to answer but knew that if he didn't, he might make things worse.

"Um.. Dean.. No I don't.. I just-" Sam stumbled nervously.

"You cheated on me Sammy," Dean said, almost sadly.

"What?," Sam said confused at Dean's choice of words before they finally sunk in. "Cheated on you? Dean we're not together.. We're.. We're brothers that would be wrong.".

Silence. Nothing coming from the other side of the door.

"That would be wrong, Dean. We're not together," Sam repeated, more firmly this time.

"Well we should be!," Dean shouted through the door before pushing it open roughly and looming over Sam. "I can't fight this anymore Sammy baby. I love you and I want you. I know you want me too, I've seen the way you look at me sometimes,".

"N-No, Dean, stop," said Sam back away in fear of the manic and lustful gleam in his brother's eyes. "I mean it Dean please you're scaring me,".

"Oh c'mon. I know you want it," Dean replied, smiling this time as Sam fell back onto his bed. "You don't have to hit on dicks like that boyfriend of yours to get fucked, I'm right here,".

"No!," Sam said sternly, trying to convince Dean not to go through with what he thought he was going to. "Stop it Dean, get out of my bedroom,".

Dean laughed and looked at him. "Remember who the big brother is here Sammy, baby," said Dean gently, descending upon Sammy, gently nibbling at his brother's earlobe. "You're not in any position to be telling me anything.. I've waited so long for this,".


	3. Mine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural nor any of it's Characters. I write for purely for fun, not profit ^_^

Warning: Wincest, so don't like don't read. Also quite a bit of violence so, against don't like don't read. Cheers! Also, this is probably the suckiest, longest chapter yet and I'm sorry but I promise next chapter will be shorter, and better! :P

* * *

Dean's heavy weight on Sam's thin body was almost too much but Sam couldn't help but enjoy it as he felt Dean's strong and rough hands rip his shirt from his body like it was nothing and start to rub a tender nipple, while his mouth began to suckle on Sam's earlobe.

Sam let out a small whimper as Dean began to violently twist his nipple, pulling and twisting until tears sprang to Sam's eyes. Dean lifted his head up so he could look at Sam as he was doing it.

"Look at me Sammy," Dean commanded gently, his voice contrasting greatly with his attack on Sam's nipple. "Look me in the eyes angel,".

Sam looked through tear filled eyes at his big brother above him, who was looking back down at him through caring, loving eyes yet another thing that contrasted with his physical acts.

"Please Dean.. Please.. I-I don't like this..," Sam sobbed, knowing it would be useless to fight knowing his brother had a good 65 pounds on him and five odd years.

Dean had began to nibble and suck at his nipple now, alternating between vicious and gentle. Sam let out a little moan at the sensations running over him as Dean began to work both of his nipples, followed by a sob as Dean switched back to vicious.

"You know you like this Sammy," said Dean through a mouthful of Sam's swollen and hard right nipple. "Like I said, I've seen the way you look at me. With lust Sam. Hardly what you call brotherly love but hey I'm one to talk,".

Dean suddenly pulled back, sitting with his legs either side of Sam and looked down.

"It's okay, you don't have to be ashamed. I'm all you know, the only man you can trust," he said smiling slightly in lust at the sight of his brother. Tears streamed down his face, while his nipples we're red and sticking out. Sore. "I'm gonna show you that you're mine Sammy. Really and truly _mine. _No one else's, I'm gonna make you my complete bitch,".

Sam kept his mouth shut as he felt Dean pick him up, toss him over his shoulder and carry him to Dean's own bedroom. He gently laid Sam down on the bed and gave him one last look up and down before pulling a box out from under his bed.

Sam looked at the box with apprehension. "Dean, what are you planning to do with me? Please Dean I'm sorry I talked to a guy, I'm sorry I was going to his house I'm sorry okay?," Sam pleaded, his tears subsiding but his fear of his big brother growing every minute.

Sammy couldn't see into the box but Dean satisfied his curiosity/fear as he pulled out a pair of heavy duty handcuffs.

Dean looked at the handcuffs, then look up at Sam for a second. Considering and weighing options is what it looked like to Sam.

"Sammy... I'm going to give you two options here," Dean began ominously, although Sam was sure he could detect a hint of fear somewhere in Dean's face and voice. "You can either refuse to submit to me, and I'll call the Social Services and they can take you to a nice "Adam & Sue" or "Mary & Michael" and you can live a nice normal life away from me, away from _this,"_. He gestured with the handcuffs at Sam.

Sam felt his breath catch at the thought of leaving Dean. Sure, Dean was violent sometimes and cruel. He had psychopathic moods and got enraged about the silliest things. And now Sam was pretty sure he was going to be doing some pretty hardcore sex on Sammy. But.. He was his big brother. The only person in the whole world that had always been there for him, fed him, clothed him. Protected him, kept him safe. Could he really give that up?

"Or...," Dean trailed off, eyeing Sam intensely.

"Or.. ?," Sam replied, the question and longing for an answer in his voice apparent.

"Or you can submit. Lay down and do as I say. No more bullshit Sammy," Dean said, more harshly this time. More confident that Sam wouldn't say yes to the Social Services option it seemed. "Be mine. All mine, no one else's. _Mine". _

Sam knew which option he'd pick straight away but still it took him a minute or two to get the tangled words out. He should have know patience wasn't his big brother's forte.

_**Smack**_, Dean slapped Sam around the face throwing him sideways into the bed. Sam's hand flew to his face but he didn't have time to consider the pain before Dean had grabbed him by his hair and was pulling him upright.

"Make a decision this season please Sammy, don't fuck me around," growled Dean, authority dripping all of his voice. Strangely, it just made Sam shiver inside in a way he couldn't explain.

"You! You Dean, you know I'd never leave you," Sam chocked out the pain in his face subsiding a little bit. Dean let go of his hair and Sam collapsed back onto the bed, still holding his face.

"Okay then. You agree to submit?," Dean said, a glint appearing in his eyes as he realised that he had won, that he finally had made Sammy his. The only thing that kept him going all these years, all the people that had died for this, the only thing he'd ever wanted, was here. _Sammy. Mine. All mine._

"Yes...," said Sam nervously, not knowing what to expect.

"I mean it Sam, no more messing around with anyone. Just me. You'll be mine and you'll have to do exactly as I say?," said Dean, drawing the sweetest moment of his life out as much as possible.

"Don't I already Dean? I mean I do everything you want or say," Sam replied, looking down at Dean's knees.

He felt Dean's hands cup his chin and pull his face up to meet Dean's. He lent down and slipped his tongue inside Sammy's small, warm and unsure mouth. _Sammy, you taste fucking incredible, everything I knew you would taste like, _thought Dean as "Sam" filled his mouth. So familiar, his brother. His life. Now his lover too.

As Dean pulled back he coughed a little bit suddenly feeling a little light headed from too much of his little bro.

"This will be different Sammy, you'll be my... Lover," said Dean revelling in the word and everything it meant for the future, his future, _their future. _"I'm not an easy lover either. I'm a Dom and I expect you to be as submissive as I can make you, d'you understand Sammy boy?,".

Sam nodded, suddenly feeling very tired and out of place. Very young. Very un-Sam Winchester.

"Okay Dean, whatever makes you happy," Sam said, suddenly desperate for a gentle moment from his brother. The handcuffs in Dean's hand suddenly came back to Sam's attention and all thoughts of a gentle moment died instantly.

"Okay, so here's how it goes Sammy," began Dean, trying to school his Sam into a perfect Submissive bottom but failing to keep his cock jumping in his pants at anticipation of the thought of being rammed inside of Sammy's tight, virginal hole. "When I say jump you wait for me to say how high, you don't speak unless spoken to and you obey EVERYTHING I say got it?,".

"Yes Dean, I got it," Sam answered, afraid to say much else.

"That's just the ground rules baby," said Dean, stroking Sam's hair gently. "Pretty soon I'll start training you for real,".

"Dean.. Can't we.. Can we please just go back to normal?," Sam scrambled out, afraid of another harsh slap or worse.

Dean smiled at him sitting down on the bed, picking Sam up and sticking him on his lap, the handcuffs laid on the bed beside them.

"Hey I can be gentle too," said Dean, kissing Sam's neck lightly and gently. It was sweet. _It feels so good, _Sam decided. He moaned slightly and Dean chuckled at his brother's sensitivity.

"But in exchange for my sensitive side I need to show you once in a while that you're mine. And this is how I do it," said Dean, picking Sam up once again and laying him down on the bed before beginning to slowly take off Sam's jeans. "This can be good Sammy, I promise. This way, with us together, I can love you like I've never loved you before. And lets not forget we're in this mess because you started getting frisky with that guy,". Dean can Sam a rueful look almost hurt look.

"Hey I was not! You over reacted, I'm only friends with Jason and you stormed up and-," Sam broke off as Dean had finally reached his boxer and forwardly grabbed his cock.

"Be quiet Sammy. Enough talk Angel, lets get this show on the road," Dean said in a rough, sexy whisper. He pulled Sam's boxer's down to his ankles and released Sam's semi hard dick teen dick which looked like it needed attention. Dean had forgotten what it was like to be 15 with all those hormones pumping around your system.

Sam moaned as Dean began to lick the head gently at first then with more furiousness before swallowing it whole, taking all of it. Sam whimpered in pleasure. He'd never received head before and as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself part of it was made better by the fact it was Dean. His big brother Dean, swallowing his entire length.

Dean began to lick the shaft up and down, beginning to thoroughly massage Sam's balls. Sam moaned and said "Dean please, I'm about to-to cum..". Dean didn't pull off just carried on.

He was gonna go easy on Sammy this time. Give him a little gentle time, away from rules for the minute since he was in such a good mood. Who wouldn't be after getting their life's dream confirmed? He was gonna make it sweet this time. Until..

"Ahh... Jason, Jason!," Sam cried out as he spurted load after load of cum into Dean's throat, coating the inside of his mouth with his seed.

Dean froze, remembering Sam mentioning Jason as the boy who he'd be with earlier on. He pulled his mouth off Sam's dick, automatically swallowing his load, which was impressive for a fifteen year old, and stood up.

Sam laid on the bed, exhausted and sweating with eyes closed. He'd never ever experienced something as strong as that. Never. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Dean taking off his shirt and wondered if Dean was expecting him to return the favour and he didn't really have a clue how to suck cock... And then it hit Sam. Well "they" hit Sam. The fact that he'd screamed out Jason's name and then Dean's belt across his stomach.

"You swore you'd never leave me, told me you love me, act like you and that Jason are all innocent but then you have to run your mouth off and scream his name out.. Twice!," Dean said, flipping Sam over on his stomach, his voice dangerous.

Sam began to struggle briefly, before realising it was a bit futile. Dean handcuffed both of Sam's to the bed post, making sure he couldn't escape Dean's wrath.

Dean began to whip Sam with his belt across his ass, watching with sadistic pleasure as welts arose on Sam's ass as each strike hit a fresh piece of skin. He punctuated each whip with a word.

"If-you-ever-say-his-name-again-I-will-kill-you-do-you-understand-?," He said repeating it until Sam's ass looked like a lobster in a pot of boiling water.

Sam's sobs, which bordered on screams didn't seem to affect Dean. Nor Sam's begs to be let go. In fact, Dean even seen to hear anything coming out of Sam's mouth and if he did it just fuelled him on.

The whipping stopped and Dean moved away. Silence. Sam wondered where he'd gone and if the beating was up and he'd get a rest from Dean's psychopathic rage for now.

He suddenly felt a pressure on the bed as Dean knelt between his legs and Sam felt a cold, saliva covered finger rubbing against his hole. Sam heard Dean spit some more, on his fingers Sam assumed.

"Please Dean... Please.. I-I-I'm sorry..", Sam knew what was coming and was not sure whether he was looking forward to it or fearing it, which made it worse.

"Shut the fuck up, Sammy," Dean replied gruffly, and began to rub his cock head against Sammy's small hole. Teasing it and letting it know what was coming.

* * *

Sam had never actually seen Dean's dick but he felt pretty big and Sam wasn't sure he could take it, not even the head. He didn't have that much time to consider as Dean's roughly pushed it in with no warning and barely no lubrication.

"Can you feel me Sammy? Every single inch of me, balls deep," Dean breathed into Sam's ears as he slowly began to slide in and out of his little brother's small hole.

Sam had never been in so much pain, he felt stretched out and he was pretty sure he could feel a little bit of blood trickling down his leg. It didn't stop Dean.

Dean began to aim for Sammy's prostate, not wanting it to completely a waste. He wanted to show his Sammy what a dick could do for him.

Sam began to feel an even bigger sensation than pain running over him, even bigger than the orgasm from the blowjob Dean had given him earlier... He could feel it...

"Dean... Dean I-I..," Sam stuttered against the on-flow of pleasure his big brother's dick was bringing him.

"I know, angel I know, me too," replied Dean feeling his balls tighten up.

Sam's toes curled as he squirted his load for a second time, making his stomach sticky underneath him. Dean's breathing got heavier and heavier as his load burst out into Sammy, his Sammy. Made him... "Mine!," Dean cried out as the last of his orgasm died away and the last bit of his seed was put into Sam.

They laid there, breathing heavily and eventually Sam gave into sleep. One word resonated in Dean's tired mind. "_Mine". _


	4. You Can't Rape The Willing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural nor any of it's Characters. I write purely for fun, not profit. ^_^

Warning: Wincest, Rape and Violence. Don't like, don't read. Cheers!

P.S. Yes, I know this one is kinda boring, sorry guys!

* * *

Sam didn't think he could sit still any longer. His ass hurt like hell and he could feel dried blood and cum on the back of his legs from where Dean had raped him.

Dean was spooning him from behind, snoring softly with his arms and legs wrapped tightly around his little brother. Sam couldn't help but feel good like this, safe like this, loved like this. It had been so long since he'd be in Dean's bed, cuddled with him. The last time he had he was ten, and he'd not done it since.

He couldn't work out how he felt about what had gone on yesterday. Dean had raped him.

_I got raped yesterday, _Sam thought trying to wrap his head around it, his feelings around it. _I got raped by brother. _

_You can't rape the willing... _a nasty but honest little voice in the back of Sam's head whispered.

Sam shook his head to clear his mind. He was just going to carry on like nothing had happened and hopefully Dean would do that same and forget everything he said about being lovers and having sex.

He looked at the alarm clock on Dean's beside table. 06:24 AM, it read.

_God, I've been asleep for so long, _Sam thought. Well, it wasn't like he didn't need it after what he'd endured yesterday.

_Endured, enjoyed. It's all the same to you Sam isn't it? _The voice muttered, disgust littering it's voice.

Sam began to pull himself out of Dean's hold, needing to have a shower to clean up his sore and dirty body. It wasn't easy; Dean had a vice-like grip over Sam and he was having trouble untangling himself without waking his big brother up.

As Sam finally lifted Dean's leg off of his waist, Dean grunted and turned over. Sam froze; he wasn't sure if Dean would still be mad at Sam's "cheating" on him. God, Sammy hoped he'd be in a better mood today.

Walking to the bathroom also proved difficult. The pain in his ass was spread to his upper thighs where Dean's belt had missed his ass and hit his thighs.

He looked at himself in mirror. He looked different. Older in the face, younger in the eyes. Lost, confused and a little bit broken.

As the warm water his aching body, Sam couldn't help but to admit to himself that Dean was right. He did want Dean, had lusted after him. And he loved Dean, maybe more so than a brother. But the rape? The beating?

He hated when Dean had punished him before all this rape business started. When he would lock him in closets, starve him or sometimes smack him here and there. But rape was a whole different story.

_He did say he had a gentle side, _thought Sam meekly, almost trying to argue to himself for his big brother. _I saw it, when he kissed me. When he had his arms around me and we fell asleep together. _

_Maybe he just shows his love a little differently than other people. Maybe he's different. He's special. He's my big brother. _Confusion swept through Sammy's mind and he sank to his knees on the shower floor, letting the shower sweep his tears away down the drain.

"Sammy," he heard Dean call through the bathroom door with a sharp knock. "Sammy you okay in there?,".

Sam figured he sounded pretty calm, almost concerned. That made Sam feel a lot better about this already very dark day.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'm good, just showering. I'll be out in a minute, 'kay?," Sam replied trying to sound as normal as possible to hide the fact he'd been crying.

"Okay. You want some breakfast?," Dean asked this time sound much more like his normal self. Brotherly.

"Sure Dean, thanks," said Sam, stepping out of the shower to get dried.

He looked at his ass in the mirror, looking at the huge red welts still there. He traced his fingers over them gently._ My Dean did that, my brother, _Thought Sam feeling his dick start to stir. He couldn't help but feel a confusing yet horny feeling spreading over him as he thought about yesterday.

_Great. So now, not only do you lust over your brother for years, now when he rapes you brutally you get off on it, _the vicious little voice said in the back of Sam's mind. He shrugged it off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Leaving the bathroom, Sam planned to go to his bedroom and put some clothes on for school but Dean caught up with him first.

"Hey, slow down there Sammy, baby," Dean said, sliding his hands around Sam's waist and pulling him close. He was wearing nothing at all, naked still from the day before.

He leaned down, slowly and gently slid his tongue into Sam's mouth massaging Sammy's tongue with his own.

Dean moaned softly into Sam's mouth, his dick becoming semi-erect.

Sam felt his own dick becoming hard and patted himself silently on the back for wrapping his towel around himself tight. He thought if Dean saw he was hard he might take that as a sign Sam was up for another brutal fucking. Sam's ass was in no condition to repeat that any time soon.

Dean his head back, holding Sam to him by his waist, and smiled at him.

"Hungry, kiddo? Breakfast is ready I think," He said, pulling Sammy gently to the kitchen to eat.

"Um, Dean? Don't you think you should put some clothes on?," questioned Sam, feeling a little confused. Sure, he'd agreed to be Dean's "Lover" whatever that meant but still. "Shouldn't I?,".

Dean chuckled. "Why? I've already seen what you've got down there. And you've already seen my junk" he said, eyes flashing jovially as he flipped the last pancake out of the pan onto a plate for Sam. He appeared to be in a better mood than Sam had ever seen him in.

"Felt," Sam corrected Dean quietly.

"Huh? What cha say Sammy boy?," Dean said, pouring syrup over the pancakes.

"I said I felt your um.. Junk. I never actually saw it," Sam's face flashed red, embarrassment spreading through him.

Dean grew quiet for a few seconds before smiling.

"Here, take a look," Dean said thrusting his hips out, his dick and balls dancing back and forth. Dean looked at Sam expectantly as Sam couldn't help but almost inspect Dean's "junk" with his eyes.

"Well? What cha think Amigo?," Dean questioned, a quiver of insecurity in his voice that no one but Sam would have caught.

"It's um... Big?," Sam replied, unsure what was the right to say in a situation like this. He knew he'd said the right thing when Dean's face lit up like a Christmas Tree, smiling from ear to ear.

"Here ya go cutie," said Dean placing his pancakes in front of him. "Hey listen about the whole "Jason" thing, I'm gonna let you off. Especially considering I did fuck you pretty hard, and whip ya. You must be sore Sammy,". He smiled and his dick pulsed in front of Sammy.

Sam didn't know what to say. He honestly didn't know why he'd cried out Jason's name. He hadn't even thought about Jason that way. Plus, he honestly couldn't face the idea of talking with Dean about what happened right now.

"Um.. Thanks Dean. So does that mean you don't mind if I talk to Jason then?," Said Sam, eyes hopeful that he wouldn't lose his one and only friend at school.

Dean belted out a laugh and looked at Sam as though he was crazy.

"No. Sammy, angel. If I catch you talking to him," Dean said, leaning against the kitchen table Sam was eating on, finality ringing in his voice. "I will kill him. D'you understand me?,"

Sam looked Dean's grave and serious face and realised just how deadly his brother could be.

"But Dean I-," Sam began, hurriedly trying to inject some sanity back into the conversation. He knew he big brother wasn't normal, but he wasn't crazy enough to kill someone just because they were friends with Sam. Sam hoped.

"That's Enough, Sam!," Dean said, leaving no room for Sam's reason and sanity. "Now eat your damn pancakes, I got work. You carry on and I'll move you to a new school. And God help you and that boy if I catch you so much as brushing his shoulder". Dean gave one last menacing look back at Sam before marching off into his bedroom.

Sam stared glumly at his pancakes, depression swirling over him as he knew he'd just lost his only friend outside of these these four walls.

* * *

Jason sat down at his desk, pulling out his books. He hated Mr Applebee's classes, they were often long and boring. He also hated when he was five minutes early to a class that hadn't started yet. Plus he hadn't even finished the assignment on the Industrial Revolution he was meant to. Damn.

_I sure hope Sammy's doing okay, _wondered Jason. Yesterday had been... Dramatically weird for Jason. And he'd bet his Mac Book that they were even worse for poor little Sammy.

_Speak of the Devil, _Jason thought happily as Sam walked through the classroom door along

"Hey, Sammy. Over here!," Jason gestured to the desk next to him to Sam.

Sam's eyes looked over at Jason, glazing over as soon as he saw him. Sam proceeded to sit at a desk as far away from Jason as possible, without even giving a reply.

Jason felt hurt for a second before realising that brother of Sam's must have told him to stay away from him.

_Fucked up family, _Jason thought sighing and turning his head to the front of the class.

The bell finally rang just when Jason thought he was going to implode from boredom. The scraping of chairs and desks, Mr Applebee's droning on about getting assignments in on time (No doubt aimed at Jason), all was blocked out by Jason.

He zeroed in on Sam but he was already out of the classroom, walking as fast as he could to his next class.

"Hey Sam, wait up," Jason called out, jogging to to catch up with Sam. "Sam!,".

Sam didn't even so much as look around at him, just carried on walking briskly away.

"Sammy!," Jason shouted, trying to grab Sam's attention knowing he hated Jason calling him "Sammy".

Sam snapped around with an almost furious look on his face and marched up to Jason and pushed him.

"It's _SAM_, not Sammy so quit calling me it and just leave me alone okay Jason?," Sam half shouted at him. "It's for both our own good,". He turned to walk away but Jason caught him by the shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Is it that brother of yours? Dean?," Jason said feeling a little bit angry at Sam's _deranged _brother coming between them and their friendship. _And maybe more..._ thought Jason.

Sam's face contorted with pain at the mention of his big brother.

"Just leave Dean out of this okay, he has nothing to do with this," Sam lied, trying to pull away but Jason had a firm grip on Sam's shoulder.

"It is, isn't it?," Jason quizzed, trying to get an answer out of Sam. "Look maybe I should talk to him try and straighten things-".

"NO!," Sam shouted, panic spreading across his face. "Whatever you do, do NOT talk to him Jason.. He's.. He's dangerous, okay?,". Jason read concern in Sam's face and almost felt his heart break for his little friend.

He chuckled at Sam. "Sammy, look I apprec-" Jason began but was cut off by Sam.

"It's Sam, for Christ's sake,".

"Whatever!," Jason replied, carrying on. "I appreciate the concern for my safety but I'm a big guy I can handle myself,". Sam snorted at the last part and Jason felt his manly pride being wounded a bit.

"Look, whatever Jason. It's your head at the end of the day," Sam retorted irritably and stormed off.

_Didn't Sammy say Dean worked at that garage on Main Street? _Jason thought to himself, an idea formulating in his mind. _Maybe I should pay good ol' Deano a visit... _


	5. You Sick, Sick Puppy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural nor any of it's Characters. I write purely for fun, not profit ^_^

Warning: Wincest, some Violence. Don't like, don't read. Cheers!

P.S. Trying to finish this up soon so I can go on to other projects. Got a good one coming up so stick with me, guys! Thanks :) mucho love! Xoxo

* * *

Jason tugged on his leather jacket, picking up his keys from the table beside the door. He just loved having the day off. School sucked ass and he'd be out of there as soon as he could. Wasn't like he was very clever anyway. He pretty much had the IQ of a monkey so he always figured he'd be something like be a tree surgeon. It sounded interesting anyway.

"Come on, Tyler!," he called out to his little brother, who was putting a library of books away in his school bag. "We haven't got all day-you'll be late to school,". His brother looked up at him from the staircase with big brown, puppy dog eyes. It always made Jason melt. He sighed.

"Fine fucker, but it's your ass that'll be late," said Jason with a slight smile to soften his words, trying to wait patiently for his brother to finish packing his books away.

"Don't use that language around your little brother Jason," his mother scolded him, walking down the stairs and nudging Tyler with her foot. "Scoot Ty, come on. School!,".

"Alright, alright already, I'm going," he huffed, pulling his bag over his shoulder and shooting past Jason, getting into his big brother's car.

"Don't forget to use seat belts Jason," his mother warned turning away from him and walking into the living room.

"Sure, whatever Mom," He replied, eager to get out of the house on his day off. He saw Tyler, reading a book in the car. That kid was such a book worm. It was so cute to Jason. He sure hoped that when Tyler grew up, whoever he fell in love with treated him well.

Twenty minutes later, Jason watched as his little brother bounced into school, happy as ever. He loved that kid, even though he could be a major pain in the ass. Taddle tale too.

He sighed and began to make his way into the town centre, realising what he was doing today. He hadn't a clue what he was going to say to Dean but he'd better make it good. And fast. He wasn't one to shy away from a fight, but something about that Dean had psycho written all over him. God he hoped it didn't come to fisty cuffs. If it did, he'd make sure to kick Dean's ass though. Thanks to him, he hadn't spoken to Sammy in over a week. Poor Sammy.

_Hope he's okay, _thought Jason wistfully. He wished Sam would just tell his brother to fuck off. But if he'd had a brother as scary as that, and that was all he had in the world to depend on, he doubted he would.

Jason just needed to see Sam. His Sammy.

* * *

Sam finished hanging up Dean's shirts in the closet and sat back on his bed, huffing in relief at having finished cleaning. He'd been at it all day. His entire class had a day off from school, so he'd decided to put his free time to good use. Or rather, Dean had decided.

He told Sam that he expected the house to be clean and tidy, with dinner cooking when he got home. This whole relationship thing was one thing, but if Sam had to start playing Susie Housekeeper, he'd put his foot down.

He didn't so much mind the relationship any more. At first, he'd been hesitant. Of course, it was his brother. He had felt guilt and shame. And fear. Dean had definitely managed to put the fear of God in him when he threatened to put him into care.

He'd gotten over it though. He had come to accept how much he had always wanted Dean, how he couldn't fight it any more. Didn't want to, either. And now, Sam had seen a whole new side of Dean. A gentle side, a loving side. One he hadn't seen from Dean since he was very little. And it was nice. Especially since Sam's teenage hormones were now being tamed by Dean's insatiable sexual appetite.

Plus, sharing one bed was good too. Waking up in Dean's arms was nice, relaxing. Safe. His big brother might have been a _little _too over protective but it sure made Sammy feel good sometimes.

With a jolt he remembered Dean's comment about dinner cooking when he got home and waddled tiredly into the kitchen. As he went to open the fridge, Sam noticed a small yellow Post-It note attached to the door.

_I love you with all my heart, Samuel Winchester. You're mine and don't you ever forget it. _

_Yours, always. D._

Sam felt his eyes sting a little bit. Romance wasn't exactly Dean's forte but he surprised Sam sometimes, with little things here and there. Sam folded the Post-It up and put it in his jeans pocket.

Sam stood there for a second, absorbing the feeling of love for his brother. It wasn't all chains and spankings with him. Most of the time. In fact, his sweet side kinda reminded Sammy of Jason.

_God, I miss you Jason, _Sam thought sadly. He knew that Dean would never stand for Sam talking to Jason again, not now. He was too jealous. It took a while for Sam to realise that. He always thought Dean was being stupidly over protective. Nope. Good, old fashioned jealousy. Kinda sweet... Or annoying depending on how you look at it.

He wondered how his only other friend in the world was doing. Sam hoped that Jason wasn't taking the break-up of their friendship too hard.

He sighed and shook his head. He still had dinner to cook and the living room could still use a little sprucing up.

_Oh, the joys of being a housewife, _Sam thought sarcastically.

* * *

He could see Dean, work overalls unbuttoned slightly, showing a white wife beater with oil and dirt dotted around here and there. He was twisting something inside a beaten up car, a look of deep concentration on his face.

Jason had to admit, he was rather sexy. He had that rough, manly look about him. Too top for Jason though. He always liked 'em to _look _a bit like a bottom, otherwise it was no fun.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He really didn't wanna do this. But he missed his little Sammy. And he was worried about him. He at least needed to check Dean out a bit more, make sure Sammy was safe.

He was long past convincing himself it was friendly concern/love. He definitely had it bad for Sammy. And that's why he was here, leaning against his car, looking at Dean work from a distance like some weird, freakish stalker. Fuck, he needed to get a life.

He sucked up the nerves in his stomach and marched across the road towards the garage.

"Hey, Dean," he shouted before he reached him. God, he hoped this didn't come to blows, at least for Sam's sake. He knew this must not be easy for the little guy.

Dean spun around, eyes narrowing once he saw Jason. Jason was pretty sure that Dean must hate him. He didn't think anyone had ever looked at him with that much hatred before.

"What the fuck do you want, dick face?," Dean replied as Jason neared. Venom coated his voice and he squared his shoulders slightly.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight Dean I just-," Jason started but Dean seemed to have a habit of interrupting people before they could finish.

"Then they the fuck did you come here, Joe was it?," said Dean, smirking a shit eating grin at Jason.

"It's Jason, and you know that," Jason said, sighing. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. "Look, Sam refuses to talk to me after you and I had that... Little falling out, outside of school. I don't know what you told Sammy but-".

"Don't you dare call him that, only I call him that!," Dean interrupted again, suddenly looking furious. "And I didn't tell him a thing, maybe he just realised what a fucking deadbeat creep you are and did the smart thing which was to stay away from you,".

"Fuck you Dean, you know you said something to him, and it's not fucking fair. You do realise how fucking creepy you are, right?," Jason said, starting to lose his temper slightly.

"Is that right?," Dean laughed, seeming to realise Jason's irritation. "Well, I'm sorry but Sammy's mine. No one else's. Go find some other guy to perv other, you fuckwad,".

Jason's eyes widened as he suddenly put two and two together. Dean was in love with Sam. It made sense now and Jason wondered how he hadn't thought of it before. It seemed so obvious. Of course, there was incest and then there was being a controlling psychopath to boot.

"What's the matter Dean, can't handle some healthy competition?," he asked, smiling. He had the upper hand now. He was right. Dean was a sick, sick puppy.

Dean's face screwed up in confusion. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?,".

"Well... I guess that you think if Sammy was given a choice between me or you as a boyfriend-which by the way is just sick-, he'd pick me every time," Jason replied. "So what Dean, you've taken that choice away from him?,".

Dean flashed a brilliant grin at Jason, his pearly white teeth shining in the light of the sun coming into the garage.

"What makes you so sure he hasn't already picked me, lover boy?," replied Dean, his beaming grin still irking Jason.

Jason's mouth fell open a little bit at Dean's suggestion. No. Sam wouldn't. Not unless.. He was forced. Dean was beyond sick. _Dean is a monster, _Jason thought, feeling horror for little Sammy.

"You raped him?," Jason asked after a minute of his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"You can't rape the willing Jason," answered Dean gleefully. "I'm his man. His _only _man. And you'll back off if you know what's good for you,".

"No, it's not true. You're lying!," said Jason, shaking his head back and forth. Sam would never sleep with his brother, it was sick. Wrong. And not Sammy. "Sam wouldn't, he couldn't!,".

"Well he does, every night. He moans for me, tells me to give it to him harder. Tells me how much he needs me inside of him and _God _is he tight!" Dean smiled, almost talking to himself.

Jason stumbled out of the garaged and ran back to his car. He drove away from the garage, that awful garage as fast as he could and didn't stop driving until he reached the outskirts of town.

He needed to talk to Sam. He needed to get this straightened out. It had to be a lie. It just had to be. Sammy had told him where he and his brother lived before. He'd go there soon. Talk to Sam. But not yet. He needed time to process all of this. Damn.

* * *

The chicken stew bubbled and steamed as Sam stirred it, feeling quite proud of himself. Okay, so it was easy to cook chicken stew but Dean had always been the one to cook. It was nice to be able to cook for Dean instead.

The front door opened and Sammy heard Dean walk in and take off his boots. Sam smiled. He'd missed him.

Sam felt arms move around his waist, lips at his neck.

"Hey baby, I missed you," Dean whisper in his ear, nibbling at Sam's earlobes knowing it was Sammy's weak spot. Sam sighed and pushed back against Dean's crotch, rubbing his ass there like he knew Dean liked.

"Hey babe. I cleaned the _whole_ house while you were at work, just like you asked. And ooh, dinner!," Sam replied torn between arousal at feeling Dean's cock stirring on his ass and the need for approval from his big brother.

"Good boy," Dean chuckled, slapping Sam's ass before moving over to cautiously smell the pot. "What have we got tonight then?,".

"Chicken stew! I was gonna make vegetable soup but I know what you're like if you don't eat meat," said Sam, feeling chipper now that Dean was home. He didn't like not having his big brother around. Sometimes, it made him feel all nervous.

"What? I'm like what?," Dean asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Grouchy! And all moody and I can't be dealing with you going all cave man on my ass tonight-I'm still sore from the other night!," Sam giggled, ladling the stew into two bowls and bringing over to the table.

Dean feigned indignation. "How dare you-I would never be such an unsociable jerk over lack of meat in my daily diet!,".

"Yeah yeah sit down and eat already," Sam said, sitting down at the table, starved. "So tell me baby how was your day?,".

"It was good thanks, pretty much run of the mill stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary," Dean answered his eyes shifty. Sam had the feeling Dean was hiding something from him but he thought it best not to push it. Dean was in a good mood and Sam didn't wanna ruin it. He did wonder what Dean would want to hid from him though. He sure hoped Dean wasn't seeing anyone else.

Sam didn't know how he'd deal with that exactly.

"... And then Larry said we shouldn't even have bothered listening to him. We would've been able to do it ourselves. So, how about you Sammy?," Dean rambled, clearly trying to change the subject.

Sam let him.

* * *

_Police found the corpse buried in a field, about two miles from the city of Little Rock, AR. An autopsy revealed it was blunt force trauma to the head that lead to the death. No leads were ever found. The man was revealed by dental records to be John Winchester, who had come to the city just three weeks previous and was in a small motel under the name Michael Saroski. The only know suspects are his two sons, 13 and 17 at the time of the murder who's identities and whereabouts remain unknown. _

Jason sat back, horror washing over him. Dean, you sick sick puppy.


	6. Dangerous

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of it's Characters. I write purely for fun, not profit. ^_^**

**Warning: Wincest (M/M), Violence. Don't like don't read. Cheers!**

**ALSO: Review! Goodness, nobody reviews anymore :( I'm lacking encouragement/critique**

* * *

"Why did you leave? You left me," Sam asked his father sullenly, pouting his lips like a five year old being denied candy.

"I didn't leave Sam, I didn't leave," replied John, leaning back against a thick oak tree. The darkness was everywhere in this abandoned farm plot. There was no light, no cars. Just Sam and his dad.

"Yes you did! You left me and you left Dean!," Sam shouted, growing very agitated at John. As far as Sam was concerned, John was the enemy here.

"No, he made me leave. He made me leave Sam," John coughed, hand against his chest.

Sam didn't understand. "What do you mean?,".

"He means me," Dean answered, stepping out from behind the big oak tree. The light of the moon shined off of his sandy hair, his green eyes sparkling manically.

"See Sam? I never left. He made me," John stated, looking at Sam. Blood began to pour from John's chest, covering his hand.

Sam stared on, shocked at the sudden blood flow.

"Daddy! No, no no," rambled Sam, unable to think straight. His Daddy couldn't die, not again. Not like this.

Dean began to laugh and walked over to Sam, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him towards Dean.

"You're mine Sammy. No one is taking you from me. Not even him," Dean gestured towards their dying father.

"No no no no **NO!**," Sam screamed, waking himself up.

* * *

"Sammy! Stop, what is it?," Dean asked, bleary eyed and grabbing at his brother. "What's wrong angel?,".

Sam couldn't speak, so he just gulped in air and allowed his brother to pull him back to his chest.

"H-Had a... Nightmare," Sam finally managed to gasp out after a few minutes. Dean looked at him for a moment, trying to work him out. Finally, he sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow and fell back asleep within minutes.

Sam however could not shake his dream nor the sinking feeling he had inside of him. He pushed himself up, walking out of Dean's bedroom. He needed a shower, time to think. Time to clear his head.

As he entered the bathroom he had a sense of Déjà vu. He'd been here before. When Dean had... _made love _to him. Or more accurately raped him. Sam didn't dwell on it. He loved his big brother, that was all he knew.

The warm water hit his messy bed hair, washing down his back. What had that dream been about? Sure, Dean was a little nuts. And hell, his Dad's death had always been a little mysterious. But did Sam really think that his brother was capable of... Murdering their own father? For what reason?

Sam shook his head, his long wet hair shaking water all of the place like some kind of shaggy dog. He let the thoughts go. It was just a dream. A silly, silly dream.

It had to be.

* * *

"Just let me see, Tyler!," Jason called through his little brother's bedroom door. He had skidded on the driveway gravel whilst bringing in the mail. He'd obviously hurt himself pretty badly, but refused to show Jason. 14 year olds these days.

"No! It's... It's gross.," Tyler replied sounding like he'd been crying.

Jason smiled slightly. It was so _Tyler _to not let him see it because it was gross. Always so shy.

"Come on, I'm your big brother Tyler. Let me see," said Jason, fighting the urge just to burst open his brother's bedroom door.

He heard little footsteps walking to the door and a lock click back. The door opened and there stood Tyler in his white underpants, his eyes all red and puffy.

"Okay, now where did you hurt?," Jason asked, appraising him up and down. He didn't look hurt. Just upset.

"Right here," Tyler sighed, turning around and pointing at his left thigh. Huge grazes along them, leading up to his buttocks.

"Ouch," whispered Jason, feeling sorry for brother. It looked pretty darn painful. "Okay, wait here I'll be right back!,".

"Okay... Well hurry up Jay-Jay, I hurt," Tyler pouted.

Jason smiled. He loved when his brother used his pet name for him. _Jay. _

He stumbled across the hall to the bathroom, pulling plasters from the bathroom cupboard. He grabbed a hand towel, running it under warm water before ringing it out.

As he re entered Tyler's bedroom, he took sight of Tyler laying face down on his small single bed. He ass was lifted in the air, the graze looking red and sore on his thigh.

Jason felt his cock stir slightly. It was wrong but sometimes Tyler was just too damn cute. Just Jason's type. Small, young, cute.

_That's probably how Dean feels, _Jason thought shaking his head ruefully, and moving forward towards his brother.

He rubbed the wet cloth on the graze lightly, his brother jumping as he done so.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm gonna make you better, 'kay?," Jason said, cleaning the graze. Tyler turned his around slightly to face his brother and nodded, whimpering.

As he cleaned the cut, Jason couldn't help but move his hand slightly up to Tyler's small round butt. His cock instantly stiffened in his pants at feelings his little brothers soft ass and he pulled away from Tyler, coughing.

"Something wrong, Jay?," asked Tyler turning around, concern etched on his face.

"Uh no no, nothin'. Lemme just stick these plasters on and you'll be good as new," Jason answered, voice husky. He stuck a few plasters on Tyler's thigh and tried to force his arousal away.

_Not cool, not fucking cool, _he thought.

He wasn't like Dean. Wasn't a freak like him.

He still hadn't figured out what he was going to do about the "Sam Situation" but he figured he'd talk to him after school today.

He needed to know exactly what was going on between him and Dean, know if Sam was safe and well.

Needed to know where Jason and Sam stood.

* * *

"Okay class I'll see you next week I guess. Happy Friday everyone!," Mr Applebee shouted to the class, gathering up his briefcase disorganised as always.

Sam made his way out of the classroom to the hallway, desperate to be home. Dean had promised to buy him something nice today so he was excited to see what it was. He couldn't imagine what Dean had gotten him, but it was nice of him so Sam was gonna play along all happy even if he didn't like it.

"Sammy!," a familiar voice behind him called out. Sam sighed and stopped walking. He knew that Jason would just catch up with him anyway.

Sam turned around fully prepared to give Jason a scathing look but his breath hitched in his throat. He hadn't seen Jason in a while, had avoided him even. And seeing him standing there, looking as good as he did made Sam short of words-or looks.

He looked almost nervous, eyeing Sam up.

"Uh, the other day I went to uh... See Dean and-", Jason began, but Sam snapped out his dazed look and quickly opened his mouth.

"You did **what**? When?," Sam asked, infuriated. He was so damn nosey! Where did he get off putting his nose in Sam's life?

"Look I was worried about you okay!," Jason replied defensively, his brow knitting together. "I had to know.. Ya know, know what was going on.. With you and Dean,".

Sam's face dropped as he realised what Jason meant.

_Does he know? _Sam thought, fear flooding him. God he hoped not. He didn't want Jason knowing about him and Dean. It just wasn't right. It was private.

"What the hell do you mean, what about me and Dean?," asked Sam, trying to keep his cool.

"Dean told me.. He told me that you and him are.. Well... Kinda together," Jason rushed out, feeling embarrassed saying it but needing to none the less. He needed to know the truth.

Sam looked at his shoes. He felt like he'd been caught. He didn't know what made it worse; that he'd been caught out being in an incestuous relationship with his brother or being caught out by Jason.

God, what a mess.

Jason seemed to garner the truth from Sam's silence.

"Oh my.. Oh my God. You are, aren't you?," Jason asked, his face was etched with so much horror it made Sam flinch to look at it, so he settled for staring at the floor some more.

"Sam, he's your **brother. **That's not right! Look, if he's forcing you into this some way-," Jason carried on, puffing up his chest, resting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"He's not! He's not forcing me at all! I like it okay? I'm sick and twisted and perverted but fuck, leave him alone!," Sam shouted at Jason making him jump back in shock. "I'm.. I'm sorry okay? Things could have been different between us... If-if maybe.. I don't know Jason but just let it go. Forget you ever met me. Please,".

Jason began to rub the bridge of his nose, sighing. He looked at Sam for a second, looking hesitant but determined. His eyes narrowed and he took his hand off of Sam's shoulder, stepping back.

"Do you know the police found your fathers body in a field a couple miles outside of Little Rock?," Jason asked, tilting his head to one side.

Sam felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"Shut your mouth. Shut your fucking mouth about my Dad, you don't anything about him," Sam replied, his face suddenly inches from Jason's. Jason seemed to ignore Sam and his statement.

"Do you know he was murdered Sammy? Blunt force trauma. He was murdered. The prime suspects? Yep, you guessed it. You and Dean," said Jason, his breath brushing Sam's lips. If it wasn't for the topic of conversation, Sam was pretty sure he'd want to kiss Jason right about now.

"So unless you're a murderer Sam... All fingers point at Dean," he carried on quietly, wrapping his hands around Sam's waist comfortingly.

Sam let him. He was still trying to process the words coming out of Jason's mouth. Could it be? Sam knew Dean was a bit... Not right. And their Dad's death had never been explained to Sam.

"How... How d'you know..?," Sam tried to ask, finding it difficult to put a sentence together.

"I did my homework," Jason answered simply, his hands sliding down to Sam's ass pulling him closer.

"But.. But Dean he wouldn't.. He couldn't," Sam said, shaking his head gently. He couldn't accept it. His big brother would never kill their dad. He loved John Winchester just as much as Sammy did.

"Couldn't he Sammy? I mean come on, we both know he's not the full ticket," said Jason, his nose now touching Sam's, eyes meeting. "Hey.. You know I'm here for you right? If you need me, I'll always be here to help you,".

Sam, through the confusing and upsetting fog in his brain, could feel their lips beginning to meet. He started to open his mouth to allow Jason's tongue in when...

"He's got me for that, thanks," said Dean, popping up behind Sam and pulling him away from Jason. "And I'd thank you not to kiss my boyfriend and brother. Also, watch who you're callin' crazy, kid,".

Sam stumbled back into Dean's strong arms, clinging to him almost, looking away from Jason.

"Hey, let him go! You can't control him Dean!," Jason retorted angrily, getting in Dean's face.

Dean smiled smugly, a giggle escaping his lips.

"I think you'll find I'm his legal guardian. Yes, I can. Now lets go Sammy, I don't wanna hurt your little boyfriend here," Dean said, pulling Sam roughly by his wrist down the hall towards the exit.

Sam obeyed, frightened of what could happen if he didn't. Plus, he really didn't wanna see Jason and Dean fight it out. He was pretty sure Dean would kill Jason in a fight.

He was relieved when they finally made it out of the exit doors without Jason following or calling out to them. He really didn't wanna see Jason get hurt. He cared too much for Jason to see that happen.

As soon as they sat down on the leather seats in the Impala, Dean wrapped his hands around Sam's throat choking him slightly.

"I'm gonna pretend that your little boyfriend in there was giving you _unwanted _attention," Dean whispered dangerously in Sam's ear. "Otherwise, we could have some serious problems.".

Sam tried to speak but Dean's strong hands was pushing down too hard on his windpipe for him to get words out. Dean smirked as he saw Sam's predicament.

"You understand that I heard pretty much all of that conversation right? Including the whole Dean Is A Murderer thing?," asked Dean, loosening his hand around Sam's throat.

Sam coughed, trying to get his breath back.

"D-Dean, I never said-," Sam tried to get out, turning around to lock eyes with his big brother.

"No, you didn't say. He did. And.. He was right," Dean admitted, looking a little relieved to have owned up to it. "I did kill Dad. He tried to... Tried to stop me, us. But I didn't let him. No. You're mine,".

Sam felt shock spread over him, followed by horror and fear.

"Dean.. How could.. How could you!," Sam asked, feeling betrayed. Their own _father. _"He was all we had,".

Dean's eyes gleamed zealously. "WE are all we had and have Sammy. Not Dad, not Mom and certainly not your little friend in there!,". He punctuated his statement by shoving his tongue roughly in Sam's mouth, thrusting it inside of him.

Sam pushed Dean's chest back, leaning back against the car door.

"Dean... You-You're a monster," Sam spluttered, looking at Dean in fear and anger. For a second, Dean considered this.

He leaned back and rubbed his chin. Then he smiled, a slow quiet laugh rippling over him.

"Yeah, maybe. But you're still mine, and I'm still yours. You're all I got, I'm all you got. Monster or no monster," He said, starting the car and driving out of the school car park.

He turned on the radio, AC/DC's Highway To Hell blaring suddenly out of the car stereo. Dean began nodding his head and tapping the steering wheel with his fingers as though the situation was completely normal.

"Oh hey, I got your present waiting at home. You're gonna love it!" Dean said mysteriously, smiling.

Sam just looked at him and nodded slowly, not sure of what to say any more. And certainly not wanting to be choked again any time soon.

Sam turned his head to look out of his window, looking at all the houses passing by. A tear slid down his face as he realised finally how his father had died.

_Oh Dad I'm so sorry. What the fuck I'm going to do? _Sam thought. _I can't stay with Dean, he's dangerous. Too dangerous._

It hurt to think of his big brother in a fearful way. He loved Dean more than anything in the world. But he didn't know how he could live with Dean, be in a relationship with Dean if this was who he really was.

_A monster, _Sam thought sadly as tears began to truly stream down his face silently.

He could always take Jason up on his offer of help but he didn't want to endanger him any more than he already had.

He was royally screwed.


	7. End Game Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural nor any of it's Characters. I write purely for fun, not profit! ^_^ **

**WARNING: Wincest folks, don't like don't read. Cheers! **

**P.S. So sorry for the gap – had a sabbatical in continental Europe :) please forgive me? Comment and I'll love you forever.**

* * *

He felt the cold hard edge of the razor blade cutting into his skin; it wasn't painful as such, just uncomfortable. Pain was something he was all too used to, and not just lately.

Samuel Winchester was not exactly a stranger to pain and misery. But never before had it come to this, to his end. He was tired. And it was time to end it, once and for all.

His big brother had been, up until this very moment, his only reason for being. Now, his reason for being was simply to end it.

Sam knew no one else, had no other life outside of Dean except for Jason. He had no one to say goodbye to and oddly this comforted him. Sam sighed as the blood began to trickle down his arm and very quietly began to drip onto the bathroom floor he was sitting on.

He felt old, old beyond his years. Older than anyone his age should feel. Yet, that was another strange sad thing that comforted him here – at his end. It meant that he had at least, for good or for bad, experienced something in his life before it had ended abruptly.

Sam slumped backwards against the side of the bathtub as he began to feel very tired. His eyelids began to droop and he could have sworn he smelt... His mother. But that was impossible. He'd never known her, or her smell.

He would soon, he guessed.

It was not bittersweet as the life began to leave him. It was happy. No more violence or sex or death. Just peace, exactly as death should be.

Love, life, it was all very strange. Sam figured it didn't matter very much now.

"I love you, Dean.. " Sam whispered aloud to himself. He needed to know that these words would be his last words. His forever, even in Death.

* * *

_**Three Days Earlier **_

_Day One_

The car came to an abrupt stop, rocking back and forth slightly. Dean didn't move and neither did Sam. Both of them stared ahead, each processing and thinking of what came next.

Neither was sure, either.

"Dean.. I-I think we should probably talk about... " Sam trailed off nervously, shooting his big brother a furtive glance.

Dean's face was calm now, blank. Not the murderous expression it had been when he'd overheard Jason's accusations or the manic high he'd been riding on the drive back from school. It was devoid of all emotion. Cold and haughty. It contrasted greatly with his warm, good-looking features.

"Okay well, we could at least get inside the house. I'm kind of hungry I was thinking I could cook your favourite-", Sam began, before being cut off.

"Forget cooking, you need your present," Dean interrupted, his voice as emotionless as his face. His eyes were narrowed though, a look Sam knew well. Calculating.

"O... Kay, well why don't we go inside and get it?," said Sam, trying to divine his immediate future by his brothers face and drawing a blank.

Dean seemed to shake himself out of his cold stupor, even shaking his head slightly, and smiled lightly.

"Sure, lets go inside," Dean replied, suddenly looking Sam up and down with an almost predatory look on his face.

Sam gulped, audibly he supposed, and undid his seat belt. His legs felt stiff and sore as he got out of the car, his throat still hurting from where Dean had grabbed him. Dean, being older and taller (for now – as Dean was always reminding him), reached the front door first.

Sam followed him inside their home, trying to calm himself. He had a very bad feeling. Normally, when Dean was upset (And Sam could clearly see he was), he ranted and raved. Shouted and smashed. Very Tarzan.

But Dean was quiet, calm, albeit creepy and predatory. It unnerved Sam, because he had no way to predict what Dean would do next.

Dean stalked off into his (_Their_, Sam mentally corrected himself) bedroom. Sam stood in the middle of the living room, unsure of what to do with himself.

_I hope he's gone to get my "present" and not some form of a torture weapon,_ Sam thought feeling very timid and small.

Dean returned two minutes later, with a small ribboned-wrapped box. It looked too big to be an engagement ring (which Sam happily evaluated) but too big to be anything but jewellery.

Dean offered the box to Sam, staring at him in the oddest of ways.

"Well? Are you gonna open it or do I have to do everything around here?" Dean asked. Sam noted his voice stilled lacked proper emotion.

_This does not bode well, _Sam thought to himself morbidly.

Sam took the box with trepidation. He knew that Dean had already purchased this before Jason had spilled the beans, so to speak, so it couldn't be anything too awful. But knowing Dean it could also be something sexual. Or painful. Or if Dean has his way, both.

Sam still to this very moment wasn't sure whether he liked that about Dean or not.

"What is it exactly?" Sam asked his big brother lightly, staring at the box in his hand. He noticed his hand shook a little bit and knew that Dean had noticed it too.

Dean sighed slightly, a long suffering sigh – the sigh of a parent almost, rather than of a big brother or lover even.

"Just open the fucking box Sam. It's a present. I got it for you. Open. It!" He demanded. Although Sam wasn't happy with how he worded it or how he sounded he was glad that Dean sounded a little more human, if a little bit angry.

"Okay, okay! I'm opening it, give me a break." Sam replied, trying to bear in mind that he was dealing with a murderer after all. He shouldn't push him too much, even if they were related. Especially because they were related.

He untied the ribbon clumsily where his hands were shaking so badly. He was torn between feeling love, revulsion and fear all at once for his brother. It was hard to maintain composure.

He slowly popped the lid back and there, laying in a cushioned bed, was a small platinum bangle. It looked the perfect fit for either of Sam's lithe wrists.

"Oh.. Oh Dean it's-it's beautiful, thank you" Surprise coloured Sam's voice as he stared at the pretty (and probably expensive) bangle his brother (and his father's murderer) had purchased him.

"Yeah, that's not all. Look here, see what it says" replied Dean, picking up the bangle and turning it over. "Look inside, see?".

Sam took it from Dean's hands and looked closer. Inscribed on the inside...

"_Mine forever_" Sam read aloud, almost horrified. His recent discovery was not exactly making him all weak at the knees at the thought of spending the rest of his life with his borderline psycho big brother. He was confused. He loved Dean and was repulsed by him at the same time. What a predicament. What a bitch. What a life.

"You like it?," asked Dean, looking at Sam in an almost challenging way. Odd.

"Uh-of course I mean it's gorgeous.. " Sam trailed off before Dean began to put the bangle on his wrist.

"Perfect fit. No one knows your body better than I do, am I right?" Dean's voice echoed his challenging stare. His hands gripped on to Sam's arm tightly, hurting him almost.

"Ouch, Dean. You're hurting me, stop!" Sam whined. But Dean didn't seem to hear him, staring at his hands as they crushed his little brother's wrist.

"You're in love with him" Dean stated. It wasn't a question and Sam didn't have to ask who "he" was. Jason.

"W-What, no don't be stupid Dean. Ouch, Dean get off me!" Sam replied, trying fiercely to tug his arm back. Dean wasn't budging. Of course, he'd never win a tug of war with Dean.

Dean looked up at Sam's face. Sam noted that strange blankness was back. It almost frightened him more than hearing of Dean's... Exploits. Almost.

Dean let go at once and gently, almost, took Sam's face into his hands. His lips began to brush up against his little brother's.

Sam stood stock still, save from rubbing his left wrist-the blood just about returning to it, and allowed Dean to kiss him.

Dean leaned in further and began to pry Sam's lips apart, gently at first but with more force once he noticed Sam was passively resisting. As Dean's tongue slid into his mouth, rubbing against his own Sam felt conflicted. Several contradictory voices began to scream in his head, all at once.

_He's dangerous – He killed Dad, _One very dominant voice in his head shouted.

_But you love him, he's all you have. You can't live without him, _A smaller yet more controlling voice challenged.

_You also love someone else, someone who would be much better for you, get out **now! **_Screamed another voice, this one stirring painful feelings in Sam's gut.

Dean's kiss grew more forceful, more dominating, more rough. More Dean. This was a situation Sam was more accustomed to.

The conflict of wanting Dean's roughness and knowing he would not be able to take it. Sam's head began to spin and just as he thought he might actually pass out (He thought that only happened in movies – Who knew) Dean pulled back, his hands still resting slightly on Sam's face.

Sam stared up into Dean's eyes for the longest time. He couldn't quite read them and to be honest, murderer or not, Sam was getting quite sick of it.

"Dean, enough! Look, I just find out this thin-thing you've done and then you're acting all crazy and I-I just I don't-" Sam rambled as Dean began to withdraw his hands from him, letting them hang at his sides.

"Sam you have to know I only got rid of Dad because he would have stopped this, us. I did it because I love you, then and now. You know that right?" Dean cut across, speaking quietly. It still shocked Sam to see how nonchalantly he spoke of their Father's... Demise.

"Dean you can't just.. That's not-You can't justify murder that way. He was our _Dad_, Dean. How could you?" asked Sam, sitting down on their small sofa, putting his head in his hands.

"He would've stopped this. Maybe it wasn't right but it kept me and you, it kept us together. I won't feel sorry for that. I love you Sammy. You're mine, always." Dean answered, coming to sit next to Sam.

His arm wrapped gently around Sam, pulling him softly into his chest. The sweetness of it surprised Sam, throwing his inner conflict into even more disarray.

Sam began to sob quietly against his big brother's chest. He expected Dean to bark at him to stop or man up. He didn't. He just wrapped his arms more securely around his little brother and kissed the top of his head.

This made Sam cry harder.

* * *

Jason lay on his bed, unable to sleep. He glanced at his alarm clock on his bedside cabinet. 3:30 AM, it read.

He sighed, sitting up. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam and Dean and everything else.

_What if Dean hurts him? He's so young, so small. Ahh! _Jason felt a headache building.

It wasn't his responsibility, really. But he.. He felt for Sam. Probably more than he should. But after meeting him that was inevitable, who couldn't love Sam.

Sweet and pure, loving and giving. It was impossible _not _to love the boy.

And now that boy was off somewhere being abused by his psychotic, murderous brother and Jason wasn't doing a thing to stop it.

He sighed again, feeling rage building inside of him. He got up and began to pace his bedroom, unable to sit still. Restless and angry.

He hoped to God – or whatever was up (or down) there anyway – that Sam wasn't suffering too much at his dick of a big brother's hands.

Without even realising what he was doing he felt his fist smash into the side of his TV. It left a dent in it and his hand hurt like hell.

"Ahh, fuck! Fuck! Shit! Ugh" he cursed, pain coursing through his fist. Of course, he would end up hurting his hand more than the TV. Not only did he fail to protect Sam from Dean, he failed to hurt the TV more than himself. Great.

"Jason?" called a quiet voice from outside his bedroom door. Tyler.

Jason sighed once more.

"Yeah, Tyler sorry. Accident. Go back to bed" He called back, keeping his voice slow as not to wake his mother.

The door creaked open and his little brother's cute but tired face peeking through the door way.

"That's the thing I can't sleep" Tyler said, slowly walking into his big brother's bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Jason appraised his brother. He was wearing nothing but his tight underwear, his floppy hair everywhere. Cute.

Tyler looked up at him shyly.

"I was wondering if I could uh.. Ya know, maybe I could.. " Tyler stuttered. He could be endearing, when he wasn't telling on you or getting you in trouble for something you hadn't even done.

"You wondered if you could sleep in here with me?" Jason answered, smiling. Again, how cute.

Tyler smiled slightly, a small giggled escaping his lips.

"Well, yeah. I know I'm a little old for that now but I just can't sleep on my tonight" He said looking at his brother hopefully.

"Sure, kiddo. Jump in" Jason gestured at his bed with his uninjured hand.

When Tyler still hesitated, Jason took his hand and led him to the bed. Jumping in with a bounce, he pulled his brother into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him and, with a playful growl, began to rub his stubble against the side of Tyler's face.

"Stop it, get off me Jay" Tyler laughed, trying to slap his brother away from behind.

Jason giggled with him. "Sure kid, lets get some sleep".

Jason lay his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. It actually helped calm him, holding his little brother. Tyler wasn't the only one who didn't want to sleep alone tonight.

Five, ten minutes past – Jason wasn't counting as he fell into half consciousness. Until..

"Jay? Jay? Jay!" Tyler said, rocking his body slightly. Jason refused to answer although he did think to himself that unless Tyler wanted to feel a boner poking into his backside, he'd better stop rubbing against him like that.

A minute passed and silence, beautiful silence to Jason, ensued. Until..

"Jay! Jaaaay. Jason! Jaaaason" sang Tyler, once more rocking his ass into Jason's crotch. And it was too late. Jason felt his dick stir against his little brother's butt. Eh, it was his own fault.

"What Tyler? What?" answer Jason, unable to express anger in his sleepy state. Not to mention that his dick was now at full mast and he didn't feel comfortable scolding Tyler at that point in time.

"I love you" He said, sweetly. "Goodnight. Also, tuck your dick away Jay. It's annoying".

Jason smiled slightly and did exactly that. He wasn't Dean. He wouldn't that to _his _little brother.

"Night, kiddo".

He dreamed that Sam had turned up at his house in the middle of the night declaring his love for him. Then Sam left saying that he had people to meet and it couldn't wait. He had to leave, forever. It was at this point in his dream that Jason cried.

* * *

_Day Two_

Sam felt as though he'd been through the works. His head hurt, his eyes felt puffy and his neck hurt from falling asleep on Dean's chest. He looked at the clock on the living room wall.

3:30 AM. Ugh. He turned his head up to look at Dean, laying back asleep on the couch still. They'd both slept all day, into the night.

Sam felt calmer now. He knew that he would never truly feel the same way again about his brother, knowing he was the cause of their father's murder. But he felt that he'd achieved a sense of inner calm. The conflict inside of him no longer raged at a horse's gallop.

He knew what he had to do. He had to make sure Jason stayed away, because he wasn't sure that Dean wouldn't... Defend their relationship like he had to their Dad. He would talk to him, make him forget Sam. Keep him away.

Then, he would spend the rest of his life with his brother. Making sure his brother hurt no one else. Making sure his brother was happy. He probably didn't deserve it but he loved his brother too much to do anything else. This was really and truly the only way he could see for his life.

What else did he have? He knew his life was his brother.

But he did concede that his big brother was right about one thing. He did love Jason.

Not the way he loved Dean, he could never love anyone the way he loved Dean. Impossible. But still.. It was there. Underneath it all, the love was there. Sam cared too much for Jason to let him fall prey to Dean though. So he would let him go.

No matter how painful or soul-destroying it might for him, it was the right thing to do. Then hopefully, Dean would be just content with having Sam.

With making Sam his.

_Mine Forever..._

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm wrapping this up in two parts. I will have part two up ASAP, please bear with me :) comment and tell me what you think pleeeease! :) **


	8. End Game Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural nor any of it's characters. I write purely for fun, not profit. ^_^ **

**WARNING: Wincest folks, don't like don't read. Cheers! **

**Sooo... This is not the end. Sorry guys. It's not finished yet, there's just too much to write and tie up in one last chapter. As you can tell from the length of this one, I did actually -atempt- to do it but to no avail. Ah well. Until the next chapter, Sayonara! And PLEASE... Review or I'll kill everyone in this story xD**

* * *

_Day Two_

"Hey, sleepy" Sam greeted his brother as he stirred awake. Dean opened his eyes to look directly at his little brother's beautiful face. Such a sight for Dean.

Sam was sat with his legs wrapped around Dean, sitting on him with his hands resting on his chest. It felt good.

All the worry Dean had felt that Sam would leave him after finding out about John Winchester, all the pain of realising that Jason's obvious feelings were not unrequited, it all dissipated in that moment. Sam was looking at him with a look of love.

Brotherly or lover-like, it was all the same to Dean.

"G'morning darling, what time is-," Dean was cut off by Sam's soft lips. Sam was gently kissing him, moaning into Dean's mouth showing him that he was enjoying the kiss.

Dean began to caress his little brother's ass through his jeans, rubbing and squeezing his small pert globes. Now it was Dean's turn to moan.

He felt dick stir in his jeans and apparently so did Sam as he pulled away, Dean whimpering when he did so, and began his descent downwards.

Sam repositioned himself on his knees on the floor and unzipped Dean's denim jeans. Dean found himself enjoying this. He'd always been the one instigating the sex, taking control. But now it was Sam.

Sam had finally found Dean's rock hard cock and he lightly began to lick the head of it, eliciting groans of pleasure and approval from his big brother. Dean could hardly control himself, he felt he was going to cum just from Sam's touch.

Sam started to take the head of it into his mouth, bobbing up and down on Dean's hard length. Dean began to slowly thrust upwards in time to meet Sam's head.

It was too much for Dean; he knew he was going to cum so he grabbed Sam's head, jerking it off his dick, growling slightly as he did so.

"I have to have you. Now. In bed" Dean whispered, his voice lust filled and husky. He didn't wait to see if Sam agreed; right now, he didn't care.

He picked Sammy up and threw him over his shoulder, not even bothering to do up his zip. He stalked as quickly as he could, noting that Sam was getting just a little bit longer and taller, into the bedroom.

He chucked his little brother on the bed, and began to pull his own shirt off. He threw it on the floor and turned to rip Sam's off too when to his surprise he found Sam half naked taking off his underpants.

What a sight. Dean growled again, taking off his pants and underwear and descending on Sammy.

He began to nibble at Sam's neck and earlobes, loving the taste of him. Yesterday lay forgotten, at least for this moment. For now, Sam was his.

Sam spat on his fingers and gingerly search for his own hole. Dean took this as a sign of encouragement and spat on his own fingers, beginning to slick up his dick for it's imminent invasion of Sam.

He position the head of his cock against Sam's hole, laying over him looking into his eyes. This is surely what he was made to do, to love Sam in every way? He didn't care. Either way, this was his life, his love. His brother.

With that thought he thrust into Sam. Both brothers gasped, Dean with pleasure and Sam with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

They stared into each other's eyes, such a tender moment that neither spoke, merely grunting or moaning every so often.

Eventually, Dean began to feel it coming. He'd held it off for so long but he could see Sammy rubbing himself and knew that he too would cum soon.

"I'm cumming Sammy, I'm cumming" Dean whispered, his voice still husky, leaning into his little brother's neck and breathing him in.

"Me too.. D-Dean, I-ahh" Sam cut off with a moans he began to cum. As he began to clamp around Dean's dick, Dean came too.

They both lay there, spent, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Day Two _

Big City Life,

Me try fi get by,

Pressure nah ease up no matter how hard me try.

Big City Life,

Here my heart have no base,

And right now Babylon de pon me case.

His brother had better turn that music off right now. Otherwise, Jason might just have to kill Tyler.

His dreams last night has been so peaceful, and nice that he resented being woken up from them. He and Sam had been kissing and by kissing Jason meant a marathon make-out session. That was it. Not hot steamy sex, no uncontrollable passion. Just kisses. Sweet, gentle kisses. He could've stayed in his dreams and done it forever.

As it was, some reggae song was blaring him awake. Nice, Tyler, Jason thought resentfully.

He forced his eyes open, rolling over on his now empty bed, and began to think of Sam. And Dean. Sam and Dean together. It was all he ever thought of these days. It was starting to seriously piss him off.

As the chorus of the reggae song began to start up again, Jason heard his little brother begin to sing along to it. Loudly. He sighed, and got up.

Time to start the day.

His mother was in San Antonio for the day visiting his grandmother and he had been charged with taking care of the house (and Tyler) while she was away.

He hated playing Susie Housekeeper. It made him feel like some kind of 40's housewife. Jason was neither a house, a wife or from the 40's. Needless to say, he was not a happy freaking bunny. Yet another thing he did not want to be compared to. Bunnies. Pfft.

"Hey Jay, I'm gonna go over to Karmel's house okay?," Tyler called from the front door, his voice impatient.

"Uh-yeah but be back for 6, dinner will be... Ordered in by then" Jason amended, last minute. "Unless Mom's back by then, o'course".

"Mmkay! Bye!" replied Tyler, running out of the house at full speed. Kids nowadays. No manners.

He had almost finished the washing up; figures his mother would leave him a load to do. Really needed to get a dishwasher. He sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Well needed rest, I think, he thought feeling glum. He hadn't heard from Sam. He doubted he would but still it would have been nice to know that Dean hadn't beaten him to a pulp or some other psycho murder bullshit crap. Eh. Blows.

He picked himself up from the kitchen table and walked back to the sink. Sighing again, he pulled on his rubber gloves (yes, gloves and all) and decided to just plough through it all.

Then the doorbell rang. Another sigh.

_Tyler probably forgot his... Whatever he needs these days_, Jason thought marching to the front door.

"Tyler I swear to God, you really need to get your memory checked maybe you-" Jason as he opened the door and drawing up a blank as there stood Sam. Unharmed. Unaccompanied. Unbelievably beautiful.

"Hey Jason. Can I come in?" Sam asked, looking almost apologetic.

* * *

Sam didn't want to open his eyes. He felt so good right now he didn't want reality and life to creep in and spoil it.

Dean's heavy weight on top of him, both of them naked and tangled together, it felt right. Sam knew that today would be the day he'd talk to Jason. He mentally winced as he realised it would be the last time he'd ever speak to him. It made his heart feel a thousand times heavier.

And that was it. Happy bubble of peace and calm destroyed. Time to get up and get a move on.

"De? De, wake up babe. I need to get up and you're too heavy, come on" Sam gently cajoled his brother, trying to wake him.

Dean grunted and lifted his body up, hovering above Sam's. He pried open his eyes and looked down at Sam with the most confused and tired eyes. It was endearing and Sam felt his heavy heart lighten. Just a bit.

"'Kay, M'up, m'up" he mumbled and rolled over on the bed. Sam smiled. Sleepy Dean was his favourite Dean. Not only could he get away with murder – Sam shied away from that particular word – but Dean was also unbelievably cute.

Sam giggled quietly as he pulled on his clothes.

"What cha laughing at and where you going?" Dean asked, still sound half asleep, his eyes barely open.

Sam pursed his lips. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to handle this; Dean would surely never let him go off for oh say a few hours to say goodbye to Jason. It hurt to think the words "goodbye to Jason" but Sam nevertheless made himself.

"Well.. First of all, I was laughing at how cute you are. Secondly.. I was thinking of uh.. Going to see Jason." Sam finished lamely, almost hanging his head in shame waiting for the onslaught he knew was coming.

Dean was very quiet for about a minute although he now looked very much wide awake. He propped himself up by his elbows and narrowed his eyes at Sam, scrutinising him.

"I'll only be an hour or two tops and it's just.. Well, it's to say goodbye. Make sure he stays away, ya know," Sam said, taking advantage of Dean's momentary silence. His throat seemed to hurt from saying goodbye. Sam decided then and there that the word "goodbye" was an awful one.

"Oh" was Dean's dazzling reply. He honestly looked dumbfounded. It was a look Sam very rarely saw upon Dean's face.

Sam wondered if Dean was actually going to allow it. It would be very unlike him.

"Okay.. Well, I want you to text me when you get there, okay? I wanna know you're okay and not..." Dean trailed off and Sam believed he could surmise the rest himself. He wanted to know Sam wasn't off getting porked by some other guy.

"Okay!" Sam said a little too brightly and he backtracked slightly, bringing a more solemn and sombre note to his voice. "I'll be as fast as I can. I love you Dean".

"I know. I love you too" he replied, standing up still naked and pulling his little brother into his chest for a hug. "You're mine Sammy. You'd better come back to me or I'll hunt you down and drag you back".

Sam didn't doubt Dean for one second.

As Sam hopped of the bus on to a quiet little road, filled with cute yet spacious suburban houses, he was hit with a sudden yet strong sick feeling. He almost felt like retching but managed to restrain himself.

The road, this road, was so Jason. Cute, yet big. Sam almost smiled through his feelings of sickness. He couldn't believe it. He was going to say goodbye to the only person he'd ever really loved aside from Dean and his father.

He finally reach number 479. He knew this to be Jason's house, he'd seen it on one of Jason's school forms.

He stood hesitantly outside, not knowing what he was going to do or say. Only that it had better be good and it had better keep Jason away from him, more for Jason's own sake.

He rang the doorbell and stood back. He tried to arrange his face so that it seemed sorry rather that sick to the core.

Oh, my God. Here goes, he thought with extreme trepidation.

"Hey Jason. Can I come in?" Sam asked, feeling almost apologetic.

* * *

For a moment – just a moment – Jason was rendered speechless. Partly because the mere sight of Sam lifted Jason's spirits, partly because now he knew that Sam wasn't 6 feet under at least. Mostly because his love was standing on his doorstep asking to come in. A good sign, perhaps? Maybe Dean was the one who was six feet under. Jason was surprised (kind of) at how okay with that he'd be.

"Uh.. Um, yeah I mean – sure, sure come in Sam" He replied stupidly. Smooth, Jason, smooth. Way to woo the guy, he chastised himself.

"Thanks" said Sam with a small yet still sad smile, walking past Jason into the house. Jason noted he looked a little green, almost sick even. He wondered if it had anything to do with Dean. If Dean had laid one finger on him, Dean really would find himself six feet under.

"So uh.. This is well a nice place you have here" He said, eyeing up the place looking everywhere but at Jason.

"Yeah, thanks. Can't really take all the credit for it though it's mostly my mom's work." Jason said trying to sound jovial although Sam's silent refusal to even look at him had left a nasty taste in his mouth. This didn't look good.

Sam looked at him for the first time since he had arrived, staring right into his eyes. Sam's eyes had started to water slightly and Jason rushed forward to comfort him.

"Hey hey, Sammy what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me. Is it Dean?" He said, wrapping his arms gently around Sam and trying, unsuccessfully, to pull Sam into him.

"This! This is what is wrong Jason – We can't be together. I love HIM, Jason. More than I'll ever love anything on this earth!" Sam said ferociously, pulling back from Jason's arms.

Jason flinched; it hurt. It hurt really bad but he always knew Sam felt that way. He'd hoped that he was wrong, that Sam was coerced into it. But he'd always known.

"You don't get it. Jason, we can never be together, ever! I don't want you, I want him" Sam carried on, relentless. "And you need to keep away Jason.".

Jason looked up from the floor and stared at Sam.

"Why? Has he threatened you? Me? I can fucking take him Sam, I can take care of you and I can take care of myself if that's what you're worried-" rambled Jason, suddenly furious.

"It's not! Fuck Jason, I just don't want you doing what you're doing right now. Coming in between me and the man that I love" Sam replied.

Jason felt his eyes begin to water; no, not here. He couldn't cry, not in front of Sam.

"And what about me, Sam? I know you love me! I know you do!" He shouted at Sam, desperate for some kind of affirmation that the connection he felt between them wasn't just conjured up by his imagination.

"You... You were a-a mistake, Jason. You were." Sam nodded as Jason began to shake his head back and forth like some sort of deranged dog. "Yes, Jason. You were just something to do, really. Something, someone, other than Dean. But I'm bored of you now Jason. It's time for you to let go and stop being such an obsessive freak".

Jason couldn't stop himself now; tears fell unbidden from his eyes at Sam's harsh words.

"I'm going now Jason and I never want to see or hear from you again. Do you understand?" Sam asked, walking to the front door and looking back at him. "Jason?".

Jason turned himself around and looked at Sam with as much hate as he could muster.

"Go on then, go back to your psychopath brother. Go fuck him some more you dirty little whore. You know, your dad must be turning in his grave. Not only are you getting fucked by your brother.. you're fucking the man who murdered your father" Jason said spitefully. "You disgust me. You're a disgusting human being. I hope Dean kills you like he killed your fucking dad".

Sam looked like he'd been slapped and this pleased Jason. He was glad he wasn't the only one who would hurt over this.

Sam's mouth opened and closed like a fish, yet no sound came out.

"Goodbye Jason" He finally choked out and turned and ran out of the house.

* * *

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. And Sam ignored it. And ignored it. And ignored it.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. He began to run. He needed to get away from Jason's house as fast as he could.

He hurt so badly, it felt like someone had ripped his stomach out.

Sam wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been running for, but he noticed that his stomach was burning and he was panting like a dog.

He stopped to catch his breath and almost sank down on the sidewalk beneath him. He hurt so bad.

"Sam! Sammy why the fuck haven't you-" A voice, Dean's voice Sam realised, called out to him.

"Oh my, God" Dean said picking him up. "What did that little fuck do to you? Come on lets get you inside the house".

Sam looked up at Dean, cuddled up to his chest in his arms, with confusion.

House? But he was at Jason's house and he didn't get a bus back... He'd ran all the way home. Sam didn't even notice. He'd been so preoccupied with getting away from Jason.

Dean settled Sam down on the couch and stormed off into the kitchen. Sam heard the chink of glass and then Dean was back, quick as a flash. He held out a glass of milk to Sam.

"Drink up, you look like crap" He said and Sam gratefully took the glass from him. "Now what did that little fuck do to you baby?".

"He uh.. He didn't do anything De, I swear. It was just hard that's all. I just.. I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me" said Sam, shooting up past Dean. He needed time to be alone. He couldn't, wouldn't be around Dean right now.

He slammed the bathroom door shut and opened the toilet seat. He wretched so hard it hurt his chest. He'd never thrown up so much in his life and he couldn't seem to stop. It just kept coming.

After a few minutes, the onslaught stopped and Sam allowed himself a second to catch his breath before washing his mouth out at the sink.

Sam looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy. Hm.. Odd. He hadn't realised he'd been crying. His hair was absolutely everywhere. Sam heard an almost manic giggle escape his lips as the resemblance between him and a mental patient became oh-so-clear.

_I hope Dean kills you like he killed your fucking dad... _

That thought brought Sam's giggling to an abrupt halt. Jason had looked at him with such a look of hate, of disgust.

All in all, it had actually gone brilliantly. He had done exactly as he set out to do: make Jason leave him and Dean alone. Sam was pretty sure Jason would not be coming nowhere near him in the immediate future, or in any future.

Not only did that alone make Sam feel light headed as though he was going to collapse, but the way Jason had looked at him, the things he'd said...

"And he's right.. He's right, I'm awful" Sam said aloud to himself. "I-I really am awful.. Dad would hate me".

He thought he'd finally figured out this whole mess. He'd made a decision to let go of Jason, to let go of all fear and hate and revulsion at Dean and spend the rest of his life with him. It was easier this way.

But was he wrong? Sure, he loved his brother. But he didn't want this, he didn't want to have no life outside of him. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair that Sam couldn't have a life without his brother being... Overly protective. And now the only person who Sam loved apart from his brother hated him with a passion.

Great.

He'd also not gotten over his father's untimely demise at the hands of Sam's big brother, that he realised now.

Jason's words (_hateful words, _Sam amended mentally) had brought out all the hidden guilt and shame Sam had been carrying around about his relationships with both Dean and Jason.

"Dad would hate me" Sam repeated to himself. "Dean and Jason both probably hate me too".

But he'd made his bed.. Maybe it was time to just lie in it.

That's when he heard it. A sound he had never heard and never thought he would hear. He heard crying. He heard _Dean _crying.

Sam stood stock still. Shock riveted him to the spot. Dean crying? It just wasn't normal.

Anyone who had ever met Dean Winchester would know that he just wasn't capable of _crying. _Not Dean, not ever.

Sam began to slowly make his way out of the bathroom, being careful not to make any noise. It was like being on the National Geographic; slowly making his way to the wild beast trying not to alert or disturb it.

As he opened the door, Sam half expected Dean to quickly stifle himself and hide the fact that he'd been crying. Nope. The crying continued, unabated by the fact that Sam's presence was made clear.

"De? Dean?" Sam called to the room, wanting to give his brother space enough to tell him to fuck off or such and such if he wanted. Sam really was at loss at how to deal with a situation like this. He'd never been in one like this before, ever. And certainly not with Dean.

Dean didn't reply. Sam's eyes searched the living room, falling finally on the bedroom door.

Opened ajar, Sam could just about see his brother's back. Sitting on the bed hunched over. Crying. Hm.

"Dean.. What-what's wrong?" Sam asked, proceeding forward cautiously into the bedroom.

"De?" he called again.

Dean was resting his head in his hands, his body shaking as he cried. It was a pitiful sight and through all the shit going on in his head, Sam couldn't help but feel it pulling at his heart strings.

He lowered himself onto the bed, scooting up next to his big brother.

"De? Babe, talk to me. What is wrong? Have I done something wrong?" He asked, moving to slide his arm around Dean's toned, muscled back.

As soon as his hand touched brother's side, Dean jumped up. His head snapped round to stare at Sam with the same expression as Jason had. Pure disgust and anger and hatred.

"Keep your filthy whore hands off of me" He seethed through his teeth, looming over Sam.

Sam could see his fit of crying was more to do with anger than anything else. His tears had dried though, his fists and jaw clenched, and he was shaking worse than before.

"Dean I don't understand.. " Sam trailed off feebly. He really didn't. He thought Dean was okay with him going to say goodbye to Jason?

"Yes you do. I knew you were in love with him but I thought-I thought it was.. I didn't know you felt that strongly about.. " Dean huffed, visibly getting more and more distressed as he spoke.

"Dean.. I went today and I told him. I told him I love you and I never wanna see him again. Dean I'm here, I'm with you" Sam replied quietly. He was petrified. His brother could be real cruel at the best of times but when he was this angry Sam didn't even want to know what he was capable of.

"But you're not up here or here" Dean said, tapping his left temple and his heart. "I could hear you getting sick in there. Fucking sick because you... Because you'd rather be with him than me. You fucking slut! I've done everything for you! Given EVERYTHING for you!".

"No, no no. No Dean, that's not what this is-" Sam shook his head whilst Dean grabbed him and began to shake him.

Dean abruptly let go him, stepping back from the bed and closing his eyes. He crouched down and put his head back in his hands, this time without crying.

Sam lay on the bed, unsure of what to do or what to say. He really didn't want to piss his big brother off further than he clearly already had.

Sam hoped he believed him. He really did not want to deal with _this _Dean. He was too frightening. Too much like the man that murdered their father..

Eventually, Dean stood up and without staring at Sam he proceeded to the bedroom closet next to the door. He quietly opened it, without the frenzied anger that had possessed him just minutes previous.

He withdrew a large suitcase and chucked it onto the bed next to Sam.

"Pack up, get all our of stuff – essentials only. Clothes and shit. We leave tomorrow. Be ready" He grunted at Sam huskily and began to pull his old leather jacket on.

"Wha-what? Why? Where are you going?" Sam asked, dazed and confused. He was waiting for the moment the sudden "Calm Dean" would disappear and the raving mad man would return. But he refused to even look at Sam.

He carried on getting dressed, pulling on his boots.

"Just do as I say. Get essentials packed and be ready to leave. I'll be back later, I got a few loose ends to tie up" He replied, walking off out of the bedroom.

Sam stared after him. Loose ends? What loose ends? Loose ends as in Jason?

_Oh no. Oh god no, _Sam thought feeling awfully sick all over again.

"Dean, Dean wait! What do you mean? Where are you going Dean?" Sam chased after Dean, running out of the bedroom but Dean was already out the front door and getting into his car.

"Get back inside the house Sam and pack our fucking stuff. Do as I say" He shouted over his shoulder to his little brother and slammed the car door shut.

Sam stood at the front door and watched Dean drive off feeling like he had just be punched in the gut.

* * *

"Yes Mom, I fed the damn cat" Jason replied to his mother. Nag nag nag. That's all the woman did! God, Jason needed to get out of this dump.

"Jason I'm just asking. There's no need to be grumpy" She said, crossing her arms. "Anyways, I'm going to pick your little brother up from Karmel's. I'll be back in a couple hours".

Jason just scowled at her as she stalked off out the front door. He was not in a very sociable mood but hey could you blame him? Not only had he been rejected by the guy he loved, he'd been an absolute tool to him about it. Not like it was his fault his family was completely fucked up. That he was fucked up.

_Ha, then I must be even more fucked up for loving him, _Jason thought savagely to himself.

He wanted to just run. As pathetic and girl-like as that sounded, it was true. Run far far away from here and get away, just for a while. Or forever. Whichever came first.

He did have a cousin in San Diego...

The sharp "_Trill trill trill_" of his phone going off knocked him out of his daydream of Californian living/escape.

"Ahh, fuck it" He cursed as his phone was playing hard to get inside his jeans pocket.

He finally managed to slip it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, trying not to _overtly _reveal his over all shitty mood. He wasn't sure he succeeded. It's amazing how much pissed off-ness you can convey through a five letter word.

"It's me. It's me, listen Jason you need to get out of there now. I think-I think he's coming Jason. For you" Sam's unbelievably sexy voice breathed down the phone at Jason.

"Sam? Sam what are you talking about? Dean? Dean's coming here? Why?" Jason asked, curios but with his mood not really concerned. He wouldn't mind getting a good dig in at the psychopath bastard.

"He.. He said something about tying up loose ends. **You **are loose ends Jason. Please please please just get out of there, now! I think he thinks I'm gonna leave him for you" Sam replied, his panic now evident.

_So he's worried about me? _Jason thought, wishing Sam really would leave Dean for him. This hurt. A lot. Maybe even more than Sam _not _caring about him. Ouch. Ouch ouch ouch. Fuck.

"Look if he comes here Sammy I know he's your brother and all but I'ma have to take care of him myself" Jason replied, wincing when he called him "Sammy". It was far too intimate.

"No! No, my god you know what he's capable of Jason. He could hurt your mom or your brother. Please just get out of town get far away, _please_" he begged.

Jason was silent for a minute. He could go to San Diego. Hell, he wanted to. And it _would _keep Tyler and his mom safe. Maybe he should...

"Look, I'm really sorry everything I said today Sam" He said finally and honestly. "I really was a complete A-hole. I'm sorry".

Sam snorted lightly. Ha, even his snorts were cute. Fuck.

"Me too Jason. I-I was so.. I'm sorry." He said, all humour leaving his voice. "Please just tell me you're leaving?".

Jason considered this, silent again for another minute.

"Okay I'll go..." Jason answered.

"Oh thank God! Get as far as you can Jason" said Sam, audibly relieved.

"I'll go.. If you come with me" Jason finished.

Silence ensued for a good minute and a half. Fuck.

"Or... You could stay with your brother while he effectively abuses you. I'm healthier for you than he is Sam. I've never murdered anyone, either, and certainly not your Dad." Jason continued relentlessly.

"Jason... " Sam whined. "Jason I really wish I could..".

"You can! Just come with me! I have a cousin in San Diego, we could stay with her for awhile. I could work, you go to school there or something. Please Sam. Please. I love you Sam you know I do and I know you love me too" Jason rambled, desperate. This was his one chance.

He sensed Sam's desire for he vision he was painting.

"Jason... I do love you. I do. But I love him too Jason. He's all I know" Sam replied.

"No, you know me too now. Look, I'll book into that little haunted-looking run down motel on East 3rd street for tonight. You know it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I know what you're on about" said Sam. "But I really think you should get further away than that Jason."

"Meet me there. Meet me there tonight and we'll leave for San Diego in the morning. Please Sam. I can give you so much more than he ever could" Jason pleaded.

Sam was quiet for a minute.

_Please say yes, please say yes Sammy, _Jason thought to himself close to praying to the very God he didn't believe in.

"What about your mom? Your little brother? Your school?" Sam said, breathing heavily all of a sudden.

"Eh, my family'll be alright without me. Tyler could finally have my room. It's bigger. And school.. Well I barely pay attention as it is. I'm fine with being a drop-out" Jason replied. "Come on Sam, come with me".

"I don't know Jason. I need to think on it. Just make sure you get out of your house. Get out now before somebody, anybody, gets hurt. Dean said we're leaving tomorrow" Sam said.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Okay. I'm gonna pack some stuff right now, leave a note for my mom and go. I'm gonna book into room 224 or 225 okay? If you don't come by tomorrow morning I'll know what you've decided" Jason said, all hope he'd had of Sam leaving to be with me dissipating at once.

"Okay" Sam replied quietly. "Okay, goodbye Jason. I love you".

"Yeah Sammy. I love you too" Jason replied, forcing himself not to cry.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck.

* * *

**What will happen next? The more you review, the faster you'll find out ^_^ Sayonara peeps!**


End file.
